Study is designed to compare insulin sensitivity of protein metabolism in diabetic subjects with control subjects. Insulin resistance of glucose metabolism is increased in diabetes. However, protein balance and growth appear to be normal in patients with diabetes, hence the sensitivity of protein metabolism to insulin is expected to be normal. This study will determine the sensitivity of protein metabolism in control subjects and in subjects with diabetes. Initially, six subjects in each of two groups will be studied once, one group with diabetes and one group without. The protocol will involve an infusion of insulin to maintain levels within the low physiologic range with concominant infusion of glucose and amino acids to maintain plasma concentrations, determined by frequent blood sampling; infusion of L-1-13C leucine and 6,6 D2 glucose with blood sampling to determine entry rate of these substrates; urine collections, indirect calorimetry, and breath samples to determine carbohydrate, lipid and leucine oxidation rates.